goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
IChronicle/Hulk Smash
Season 2, Episode 26: iChronicle/Hulk Smash Aired: April 23, 2012 Previous: Addition Impossible/New Gill Next: The Iron Giant Lady/Raising a New Hope iChronicle/Hulk Smash is the 26th and final episode of MAD Season 2, and the 52nd overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary iChronicle: The cast of iCarly discover a strange object that gives them super powers. Hulk Smash: Hulk has to audition to join the Avengers... against Bruce Banner?! Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Earth Day is today, but the Earth was never invited. #Opening Scene #'iChronicle' (TV Parody of iCarly ''/ Movie Parody of ''Chronicle) #Animated Marginals segment #"Superman is Awesome" Monument (Spoof on Superman) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Miley Storage (Spoof on Miley Cyrus and Store Parody of Riley Storage) (Ad Parodies segment) #Kid Packs Up at the Beach (Animated by Don Martin) #Extinction (Cartoon) #Extremely Far and Incredibly Blurry (Movie Parody of Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close) (Cartoon) #Kid has an Airbag Bike (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Vault Robbery (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #CM Punk Beds (Spoof on CM Punk) (Ad Parodies segment) #Computer Crash (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Hulk Smash' (Spoof on Hulk) (TV Parody of NBC's Smash) #Credits #5-second Cartoon (from iChronicle) The announcer says, "And now back to iCarly!" Then we cut to the bowl of yogurt on a stool shown on camera. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This episode is the MAD Season 2 Finale! *This is the only time Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close showed up, the first time the Extinction segment appeared, and the first time John Carter was referenced. *This is the second time where a 2012 film gets spoofed (Chronicle). The first was Episode 47. *This is the fifth time iCarly got spoofed. *This is the 10th time MAD does two television parodies instead of just one. *This is the 13th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *The original name for this episode was "Hulk Smash / iChronicle". But in the promo for this episode, "iChronicle" came first, and then "Hulk Smash" secondly, so they changed it into "iChronicle / Hulk Smash." *This is the only time in the beginning of this episode at the end of a MAD News segment where the MAD News Anchor says "We now return to MAD, already in..." without music in the end. *This is the final time the MAD News segment is used as a cold opening. Voices *Chris Cox - Spencer Shay, CM Punk, and Iron Man *Hugh Davidson - Police Officer, Brian Banner, Captain America, and Computer *Mikey Day - Freddie Benson, Dinosaur, and Spider-Man *Rachel Ramras - Sam Puckett, Jason, and Dinosaur *Kevin Shinick - Hulk / Bruce Banner, Superman, Boy, Scotty, and the MAD News Anchor *Tara Strong - Carly Shay, Rebecca Banner, Black Widow, and Miley Cyrus *Fred Tatasciore - Nick Fury, Diesel 10, Man, Extinction Announcer, and Tom Hanks Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 2) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:April 2012 Episodes